Sexy And I Know It
|difficulty=Medium |effort= |nogm=2 |nosm= |pc=Absolute Zero |gc=Scarlet |lc=Ultramarine Blue Red (Comm. Remix) |mashup= |alt=Community Remix (NOW) |nowc = SexyAndIKnowIt (JD4) SexyAndIKnowItDLC (JD2014 onwards) |pictos= 121 |audio = |dlc = Classic November 26, 2013 (JD2014) September 25, 2014 (NOW) October 21, 2014 (2015) October 22, 2015 (JDU) Community Remix November 17, 2014 (NOW) |dura = 3:29 |perf = }}"Sexy And I Know It" by LMFAO is featured on Just Dance Epic Hits. Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man with orange hair that is spiked upward in a flattop. He also wears a green leotard which exposes his chest, as well as a pair of blue leggings, dark pink sneakers, and pink sunglasses. His outfit inverts colors at times, flashing. Background The background looks like a basement set out to be a gym, with weights and bench press machines. However, when the entire environment is taken into consideration, the background may actually be the basement of the dancer's parents' apartment (because of the Dad/Mum sign hanging near the stairs and pointing upwards). There are also other random things around, including a TV and boxes. There are also posters on the wall. The floor has blue, green, yellow, and orange vertical stripes with stars and the floor lights up at some points when the room dims, at one point dimming completely. One of the posters shows the second coach of The Final Countdown. This can also be pictured as the dancer's "man cave". There is a box with an action figure of the dancer in it. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put your arms out while still slightly bent. Gold Move 2: Point to the left with both arms while looking left. sexyandiknowitdlc gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 SexyAndIKnowItDLC gm 1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game sexyandiknowitdlc gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 SexyAndIKnowItDLC gm 2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Trivia *"Damn," "pimp," and "pants" (only the second and third time sung) are censored. *One of the posters on the wall is the P2 from The Final Countdown. * The Community Remix is the only one that is not playable on any console Just Dance game. It is also one of the few routines to be on Just Dance Now but not Just Dance Unlimited. The community remix is playable on Just Dance Epic Hits ** The outdated Community Remix square was also used in-game instead of the updated square. * A user that wears an outfit similar to She Wolf (Falling To Pieces) ''appears in the Community Remix. * The Community Remix for this song is the first one to have split-screens and to show the dancer throughout the routine. It is followed by ''Break Free. * The song name for this song now appears as Sexy And I '''k'now It''. Gallery Game Files sexyandiknowitdlc.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' Sexyandiknowitcmu outdated.jpg|''Sexy And I Know It'' (Community Remix) SexyAndIKnowItDLC_Cover_AlbumCoach.png|album coach SexyAndIKnowItDLC_Cover_AlbumBkg.jpg|album background Promotional Images sexy-and-i-know-it.jpg N localizedImageUrl default 1417446297.jpg Others shewolfsexyandiknowit.png|Lady in the She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) outfit Videos Official Music Video LMFAO - Sexy and I Know It Gameplays Sexy And I Know it - Just Dance 2014 Sexy And I Know It - LMFAO (Community Remix) Just Dance Now 5* Stars Category:Songs with Community Remixes Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Solos Category:Scrapped Community Remixes